


Movie Homework

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Movie Night, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), S04E04, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Earth-2 doesn’t have The Princess Bride, so you make it your mission to sit Harry down and have him watch it with you.





	Movie Homework

**Author's Note:**

> A S04E04 drabble! In my head, Harry wouldn’t be able to stop quoting the movie afterwards. Even at work ;)

“You've never seen _The Princess Bride?!_ ”

Harry merely shrugs at your shock. “There's no such thing on Earth-Two.”

“Okay, grab the blankets,” you order. “We have important work to get to.”

“More important than finding the people on the bus affected by dark matter?”

You pause to think about it for a second.

“Arguably, yes.”

“I don't think-” Harry starts to reject the idea, but after seeing the deadpanned look on your face, he says, “Yes, dear.”

You smile to yourself setting up the movie, then cuddle up to Harry under the cozy blankets on your couch.

“Hare, you are in for a treat.” Your adorably grumpy boyfriend pulls you close until you're resting comfortably against his chest.

“Hmm, we'll see about that...”

 

* * *

 

The end credits begin to roll and you let out a satisfied sigh. _This movie never gets old._ You tilt your head up to look at your Harry, to see his reaction to the ending. His face is neutral, but you shouldn't be too surprised at this.

“So? What'd you think?” Harry looks down at your expectant expression, waiting for his answer.

“It was... an enjoyable comedic film.”

“ _And_ romantic?”

Harry makes a non-committal noise: “Mmm.”

_I'll take it._

“Well, you've seen it now. That's all that matters.” You lean in to give him a quick kiss and tug at his arm. “Okay, let's go to bed.”

“As you wish.”

You don't mean to gasp at his unexpected reference, but it happens anyway.

 _Oh, he_ so _loved it._


End file.
